kiznaiverfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
"Sometimes, a Bond Can Bloom from the First Day Eye Contact Is Made" is the first episode of the Kiznaiver anime. It first aired on April 9, 2016. A group of classmates are forced to partake in The Kizuna System, which bonds them through their physical pain. When one Kiznaiver is wounded, the system divides the pain and transmits the wound among the other 'Kiznaivers'. Plot A young Katsuhira Agata runs desperately to catch up with a mysterious girl, who stands on top of a building structure. She tells him that he will be able to get his pain back, before deliberately falling off the building. Katsuhira cries in pain immediately after. 12 years after, an older Katsuhira is walking to school with his classmate, Chidori Takashiro. Katsuhira pauses walking and admires the cicada on the ground and explains to Chidori that the cicada is above ground to mate. Chidori's face reddens quickly, before changing the subject and asking about Katshuria's bullying predicament. He calmly replies that it isn't anything to worry about, clearly showing his willing attitude towards his bullying. To this, Chidori becomes irritated at Kacchon, as she storms away in anger. Two classmates of Katshuria appear. They insist for the money that is due, but unfortunately, Katshuria finds that he doesn't have any. This aggravates them, and they begin punching him. Luckily, Hajime Tenga intervenes by throwing his bag at one bully, while sitting on the other's face. He negotiates that he wants 20 percent of the money that Katshuria gave to the bullies in exchange for protection. Katshuria agrees so Hajime forces the bullies to flee in fright. Katshuria and Hajime remain. Hajime tells him that he doesn't need to worry about the money but to Hajime's surprise, he doesn't want it back. Katshuria explains how he doesn't feel pain. Throughout his childhood, Katshuria got consistently beat up and through this, he noticed that he had an extremely high pain tolerance. This interests Hajime who begins testing Katshuria's limits. Though, by doing so, Katshuria collapses. Noriko Sonozaki watches over Hajime, while he is doing this and approaches him. While at Sugomori Municipal High School, the class of 2-A are gathering. Tsuguhito Yuta, Honoka Maki, Nico Niiyama and their teacher, Kazunao Yamada appear. However, Katshuria is absent and instead finds himself sleeping on a rooftop. Sonozaki wakes him from his sleep and introduces herself. She discusses the seven deadly sins with him and how she believes that they have changed form. The Cunning Normal, this sin is attributed to Yuta, who appears talking to two female classmates. High-and-mighty, given to Honoka Maki. She walks past Yuta and rudely declines his invitation to karaoke. Chidori is seen asking their teacher about Katshuria's bullying problem, however to her annoyance Yamada tells her there is nothing he can do. In Sonozaki's opinion, Chidori is the 'goody-two-shoes' sin. The Eccentric Headcase is given to Niiyama, who is producing an altar to the fairies. Lastly, Katshuria is The Imbecile. Chidori explains to him why he gets bullied; because people can't see themselves in him. Then, she paces towards him, forcing him to stand next to the stairs, before pushing him down them. Katshuria is next seen strapped down onto a wheeled stretcher by four dancing Gomorin. He enters a hospital room, where Yuta, Maki, Nico, Sonozaki, Hajime and Chidori. Sonozaki explains how they have been bound by their wounds and how Sugomori City is an experimental city for the Kizna System. All the individuals in the room were given surgery and forced to take part. When Katshuria fell down the stairs, the pair was divided between each person. The Kizna System was created for the purpose of world peace. In confusion and annoyance, all the individuals in the room left, except for Katshuria and Sonozaki. The rest of the group attempt to leave the building, while Niiyama attempts to find the fairy of sleep. As she believes it's a dream, Tenga fondles her breasts. In anger, Nico slaps him. However, the pain from the slap is shared between all the individuals from the Kizna experiment. Due to Sonozaki cutting Katshuria's arm, each person in the experiment is given a scar on their arm, whom she names 'Kiznaivers'. Category:Episodes